User talk:Careax
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:12, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me Monster truck Rally! Thank you, Thank You, Thank You!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:19, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Hahaha, the Colbert truck is priceless. --MC Esteban™ 12:35, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Favicon We had a guy from wikia fix it with some weird voodoo java thing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:22, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Question When you click on the "diff" links on , what do you see?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:46, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :Under the section on the right (Current version) what things do you see that are clickable? Just at the top (two lines)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:01, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, and that's all you see before the preview?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:17, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, check now, tell me what you see...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::::It doesn't show up on recent changes, but on the diff link. Is it there?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:39, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :You've earned it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:33, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::Forgot to give you your badge!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:07, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Operation Ballstorm It does indeed look like this was the 6000th article. You have won the eternal gratitude of the Wikiality.com, the reflected glory of Stephen, and the grace of Our Lord. But wait and see - there might be more later. ;) --thisniss 06:18, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Check your user page now - you should see something new! (sorry it took me so long to get this done, but I'm in finals) --thisniss 05:38, 1 May 2007 (UTC) MyFace.com If you're not too busy and your gut doesn't feel like doing something else, I feel that MyFace.com has some potential. Would you like to expand on it with me? --OHeL 16:06, 22 April 2007 (UTC) No Trees Just an FYI, here are a few pics of places without trees, a few more to come... * Image:Haiti-Border-DominicanRepublic.jpg * Image:EasterIsland.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Here are some more to use, if you want: * Image:DroughtPond.jpg * Image:Moonscape.jpg * Image:SquareIceberg.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:49, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Ugly Alberto You said on Write A Caption that Alberto Gonzales was an ugly woman, did you mean like this: Image:UglyAlberto.jpg???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:35, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, do with it what you will!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:13, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Audrey Junior Sorry for trumping you on the Audrey Junior reference. It was funny -- I thought felt I should put an external reference to Little Shop of Horrors in my quote in case no one would get it. Not so! Must be the toddler hand of The Baby Jesus working in His mysterious ways again... --OHeL 10:54, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Please Check Out... Today, We Are All Hokies. Be sure to let your friends know, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:00, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Gut-Brain Okay, I am ridiculously, stupidly psyched. I love, love, love this guy. A while ago, I made a page and reviewed his book The Second Brain, but then I deleted it because I just couldn't get the tone right, and it seemed sort of out of place b/c he hadn't been in the news or anything. Just my own private fixation, and so... I axed it. So when I saw your posting, I flipped. Hope you don't mind my edits, but I leaped! With a super-facty topic like that, you have to wait for Breaking News or Our Glorious Stephen to make it relevant. ;) Anyway, I left a little thank you on your userpage - and also corrected an oversight that no one seems to noticed till now (oops). --thisniss 21:13, 15 April 2007 (UTC) List of Presidents I'm feel you should add Benjamin Franklin to the list. He has to be a dead president! He's on the $100 bill...! (Just a suggestion to take or leave). --OHeL 19:22, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Follow-up... after Gerald Ford... how about Ben being the "Third greatest unelected President EVER" (?) --OHeL 19:35, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Ballerina Thank you, how couold I forget that girls must also be skinny?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Churchill Pic Ack! You have to be careful "borrowing" from those people. Make sure you cite them properly or find another pic!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :It's not that we cannot use the pic, it's just that it's from that place. Besides, your creations will be a vast improvement over anything they could provide.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:18, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Flip Waffler My gut says this is a natural enemy to the Decider... http://www.wikiality.com/Image:Flip_Waffler.jpg Scooter Kudos Congratulations on the Scooter Featured Article! --OHeL 21:19, 13 April 2007 (UTC) George Washington Nice job on the Delaware picture... that was your work, right? '--Alethic Logic 02:00, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' BTW, I like your picture gallery idea... I think I'll steal it for my user page someday... '--Alethic Logic 02:02, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' Be Patient Grasshopper You will be honored in due time...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:57, 12 April 2007 (UTC) User:OHeL/Crib_Notes#Update April 10 A security update (#WS2345678) is available for viewing on this page. Click Here for details of the update. --Happy surfing, Microsoft Corp. All Your Pictures Have you considered doing your images in the "gallery" format? Image:Chavy-Moody-Kim.jpg Image:Stephen-and-melinda-gates.jpg Image:Scooter-movie-shot-1.jpg I guess you have to see this in the "edit" mode--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:23, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Margaret Thatcher I tried to make another version of Wonder Thatcher for you, well, judge for yourself: Image:WonderThatcher.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:39, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :I am not very good at it, but I use GIMP and basically pick the color from Lynda Carter and brushed it over Maggie setting the "opacity" very, very low. Then blending it together. I did like how you were able to keep both picturs sharp. Also, I thought it was criminal that you didn't give Maggie any of Lynda's 1970's-type eyeshadow, so I tried to put some on her.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Album Covers Hehheheh. Great Idea! Nice to see the template is working now. I noticed Dick and Bill both have "Achy Breaky Heart" by Billy Ray Cyrus as listed tracks. I think feel there should be another game rule added that each CD must always have "Achy Breaky Heart" as one of the songs listed... just... because. You know, it is an iconic song with Grammy-award winning lyrics... Just a suggestion. I'm going to update Monica with it though as well just for the hell of it. --OHeL 16:22, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... Upon further "gut", I might reverse my previous comment. I wouldn't want to restrict someone in their song selections. A requirement that someone must add a song from a predetermined list may cause problems since the songs may not fit with the theme a Truthiness Protector is trying to convey in designing the album. However, I do find it interesting that you and Aaronak both edited / added "Achy Breaky Heart" to your albums at the same time. The only explanation for this is you and Aaronak must have been guided by the infant hand of The Baby Jesus. --OHeL 17:01, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Images It looks like you're going to have to re-upload them (but you don't have to repost copyright stuff), I did it to the 3 that disappeared for me and they work fine now...I hope you saved them somewhere...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:49, 6 April 2007 (UTC) CD Template Sometimes these things work best when you can "write over" a picture...still working on it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 5 April 2007 (UTC) P.S. don't know if you were here back then, but what you're suggesting is similar to the Valentine Cards...but parameters can be left blank, so if people don't fill em in, nothing will show up...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:48, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I asked User:GlennBecksATool to see if he can figure out the CD template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:28, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::Glenn tried to fix it he wasn't able to get everything, but it's really close, mayb e a little more fiddling...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:33, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :::You're welcome, butGlenn was the one who got really close...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:43, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Creating Game-like Activity Re: page for songs: go for it! Make sure you tag it and add a link in Current events--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:35, 4 April 2007 (UTC) You're Invited... ...to join in on the conversation on this page if you wish to. --OHeL 23:47, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Scooter Your Scooter picture is great! I think it deserves its own article -- a movie review (like 300.) I did a quick save of the page to get things started. Let me know if you would like some help with the movie review! --OHeL 17:02, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Just checked in and looked at the page updates. Great stuff so far! --OHeL 02:49, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer thought I wrote the article. I told him I created the page, but the content afterwards was all yours. I also said from what I saw so far, it was worthy of being a Featured Article, so I'm glad you put it up for Sound Advice. I'm going to sit back and watch this for a bit -- it's shaping up nicely -- but if you need a hand, drop a line. --OHeL 03:42, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Iraq-American Flag Nicely done, which image manipulation program do you use?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:10, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Beautiful, I can't wait to see the Iran-, Syria-, Lybia-, etc. American Flag pics!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Templates You can find all templates, by typing in template (or templates) in the "search box" to the left...and you're welcome to our playground, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Congratulations Your caption for Comedianne DeGeneres to Host 2007 Oscars is featured on the Front Page! You are now a Reporter for Wikiality.com. Keep posting truthiness citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:47, 26 February 2007 (UTC)